


Bought and Sold

by liketreesinnovember



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketreesinnovember/pseuds/liketreesinnovember
Summary: After Joffrey’s murder, instead of escaping with the help of Jaime and killing Shae and Tywin, Tyrion is sent to the Wall. There, he encounters a boy whore with dark hair.





	Bought and Sold

It is bloody cold up at the Wall.

Tyrion is not made for snow and ice, and his stunted legs ache most days. Jon has him tending to the ravens and performing most of Maester Aemon’s former duties. It’s busywork but at least it keeps his mind occupied.

Every piece of clothing he owns that’s suitable for wear and doesn’t have the Lannister lion emblazoned on it has been dyed black. He wears his warmest furs but somehow the cold still manages to seep into his bones, and the fire never seems to burn hot enough.

Most everyone in the Night’s Watch despises him, which isn’t a surprise, really. Most people up North think him a drunk and a monster, and now he has the brand of kingslayer to add to it. It’s only through Jon’s intervention that he hasn’t yet been killed, although he won’t hold his breath. Sometimes he thinks it might have been better if they’d chopped off his head in King’s Landing, and been done with it, rather than forced him to go through this humiliation.

Wine helps, although the watered down stuff they make here tastes like donkey piss, and you have to drink a lot of it to get drunk enough for it to be worth it. He drinks it anyway, and curses his father and his sister and even his brother Jaime (although he would like to see Jaime again), and he curses Joffrey for getting himself killed, and Sansa, his little child-wife. She should be happy, now, he thinks, since members of the Night’s Watch have no wives.

He also curses Shae, Shae with her dark hair and her dark eyes. Sometimes when he closes his eyes to sleep he sees her face, just as she’d been the last time he’d seen her, with tears in her wide eyes as the guards led her away. He wasn’t sure then if she had cried out of fear or regret. He wonders idly if she ever got her jewels and her castle. Or maybe she was dead, her body rotting in a black cell beneath the Red Keep. Sometimes he likes that idea, and other times he just feels tired.

Jon has sent his personal steward, a pretty boy with curly black hair and khol-darkened eyes, to bring him his wine and tend his fire. The boy has the look of brothels and smells of rosewater.

“I see Lord Snow has brought me his catamite to keep me company,” Tyrion sneers. The lad eyes him through his thick lashes but doesn’t say anything, not missing a drop as he pours Tyrion’s wine.

“I despise whores,” Tyrion says the next day when the boy comes in to tend his fire.

“That is not what they say on the Wall, my lord,” comes the reply, the boy’s pretty lips upturned slightly as he goes about his task.

Tyrion finds himself oddly amused at the boy’s insolence, and laughs bitterly before taking a sip of the wine Satin had brought.

In the right light, Tyrion could almost mistake Satin for a girl, and when the boy touches him his hands do nothing to diminish the illusion, soft and smooth as they are. It’s been a long time since he’s been touched, since he’s allowed himself to feel anything besides a bitterness that gives way to emptiness, if he allows himself to look too deep within it. He hasn’t lain with a woman since Shae, and it doesn’t take long for him to spill his seed in Satin’s mouth.

Most things can be bought and sold, Tyrion’s own father had taught him that. It was only a matter of how much you were willing to pay. Tyrion isn’t sure what Satin is getting out of the bargain, as he’s lost most anything a whore might find valuable in a noseless dwarf. The boy never asks for anything, but Tyrion has never liked unpaid debts.


End file.
